Pequeño Aaron
by AFJones22
Summary: El pequeño aaron vive en su mundo feliz...pero un día todo cambio, se encontrará en un viaje donde verá los eventos importantes de la convivencia de sus padres, para así poder llegar a encontrar de nuevo ese mundo feliz


El pequeño aaron, viviendo en su mundo feliz..

El pequeño aaron siempre se siente seguro en esa casa hermosa, con ese gran jardín lleno de esas flores rojas que alegran a mami y el salon especial lleno de cajas que contienen discos brillantes y cajas raras donde papi se pone a mover una palanquita y aprieta botones de ese control raro.

El pequeño aaron dice que los ojos de papi son el cielo despejado y los de mami son como el pasto fresco, el pequeño aaron tiene los ojos de mami, papi adora mirar sus ojitos

El pequeño aaron, le gusta que mami le de abrazos y le prepare esos postres que tanto le gustan, pero no entiende porque la comida de mami esta mas obscura que la que venden en las tiendas afuera de casa, aun así al pequeño aaron le gusta mas la comida de mami, al pequeño aaron le gusta que papi lo alce en brazos y cuando mami no ve, lo eleve por los cielos, cada que lo alsa el levantas sus manitas, diciendo mira papi ya mero alcanzó el cielo, para los ojos del pequeño aaron su papi es un gran héroe que vence a los villanos, a la hora de dormir mami y papi arropan al pequeño aaron, mami le canta y papi le acaricia su cabezita y así el pequeño aaron va al mundo de los sueños.

La vida del pequeño aaron es perfecta, hasta esa tarde, el pequeño aaron no entiende porque mami esta en cama, no entiende porque esta conectada a esa maquina que hace un pequeño sonido, no entiende porque papi ya no le sonríe, ni porque últimamente lo está ignorando.

El pequeño aaron, espera sentado frente a la gran ventana que da a la puerta del jardín, a que papi aparezca por ella, el pequeño aaron ve llegar a papi y va a la puerta principal donde alsa sus manitas para que papi lo cargue, no entiende porque papi pasa de lado, no entiende que ocurre con sus padres.

El pequeño aaron empieza a llorar, pero nadie viene a calmarlo. El pequeño aaron, ve que sus lágrimas crean un gran océano donde cada vez se está undiendo más y más, hasta que lo tapa por completo, aun así el pequeño aaron no deja de llorar.

El pequeño aaron despierta en un jardín, ve que es su jardín, ese que mami cuida como un tesoro, pero este no está cuidado, ve que su casa no es tan grande como solía serlo y no hay ruido de carros ni edificios por todas partes.

El pequeño aaron se aventura en esta nueva ciudad y ante sus ojos ve un gran barco de esos que mami y papi le enseñaron en dibujos, ve como mami va bajando de ese barco, se acerca feliz a mami pero no entiende porque atraviesa a mami y tampoco porque esta vestido de esa manera.

Aun así le sigue a casa y ve a papi parado en la puerta, se acerca a el y también su manita atraviesa su cuerpo, y no entiende porque papi tiene esa mirada  
Aun así le sigue a casa y ve a papi parado en la puerta, se acerca a el y también su manita atraviesa su cuerpo, y no entiende porque papi tiene esa mirada

El pequeño aaron, no entiende porque sus papas discuten, no entiende porque papi hace sufrir a mami, ve como mami le ruega a su papi, su papi lo ha dejado solo en la habitación, el pequeño aaron aun sabiendo que no podía tocarle abraza a mami.

El pequeño aaron, abre sus ojitos y esta en un gran valle y esta lloviendo, aun así no se moja, a lo lejos ve a sus papis pero estos se están apuntando con esas armas tan grandes y largas, el pequeño aaron quiere detenerlos pero sabe que ellos no le escuchan y quiere decirles que ellos se aman más que cualquier cosa, ve como papi deja a mami en el suelo llorando, abraza de nuevo a mami.

El pequeño aaron, abre sus ojitos y esta en un gran valle y esta lloviendo, aun así no se moja, a lo lejos ve a sus papis pero estos se están apuntando con esas armas tan grandes y largas, el pequeño aaron quiere detenerlos pero sabe que ellos no ...  
El pequeño aaron ahora se encuentra en el centro de Londres y solo observa el caos que hay en la ciudad se escuchan explosiones, esta asustado no entiende lo que pasa, quiere que papi y mami lo protejan, que lo abrazen y le digan que todo esta bien, pero donde están, quiere irse a casa, a lo lejos escucha la voz de papi, "Inglaterra he venido a rescatarte".

El pequeño aaron, esta en un gran edificio, ve que muchas personas están hablando en un gran cuarto, también ve a sus papis peleando, pero sabe que solo están bromeando porque ambos están felices, ve como ellos desean estar juntos.

El pequeño aaron se encuentra otra vez en ese mar de lágrimas, pero esta flotando, escucha la voz de mami, mami le está hablando

"pequeño, amor despierta, mi bebe abre tus ojitos despierta, aaron" mami llora por mi.

El pequeño aaron olle como papi le ruega " mi regalo especial, me bebé, dejame ver esos hermosos ojos verdes otra vez, mi mini héroe, vuelve con nosotros"

El pequeño aaron, observa como la gente quiere a sus papis separados y entiende que mami nunca estuvo en cama y papi nunca lo estuvo ignorando, es el quien esta en una cama, en un estado delicado, y es debido a que quieren separar a sus padres y el, es la representación de la Unión de ambos, la gente quiere que deje de vivir.

El pequeño aaron, esta en el mismo valle donde llovía, pero ahora tiene hermosas flores y hay un cielo azul, se siente en paz, mira a su mami de lejos y corre hacia ella, pero se pregunta quien es el bebe que trae en brazos, empieza a sentirse triste, el también quiere que mami lo carge en brazos.

El pequeño aaron, esta en el mismo valle, pero ahora hay un conejito enfrente de el, lo sigue para jugar, pero ve a un niño de su misma estatura, el conejito se deja cargar por el niño, se pone alado del niño, se queda mirando a ese niño y sabe...  
El pequeño aaron, esta en el mismo valle, pero ahora hay un conejito enfrente de el, lo sigue para jugar, pero ve a un niño de su misma estatura, el conejito se deja cargar por el niño, se pone alado del niño, se queda mirando a ese niño y sabe que es el bebe que su mami tenia en brazos, camina hasta el, quiere saber quién es y al mirarlo entiende que no se trata de un extraño, es su papi.

El pequeño aaron esta frente a una casa, sabe que es su hogar, quiere ir a casa, un niño esta corriendo en su dirección, al mirarlo ve que se trata de su papi y ve que mami esta detrás, sus papis se abrazan, y escucha que papi dice, me da mucho g...  
El pequeño aaron esta frente a una casa, sabe que es su hogar, quiere ir a casa, un niño esta corriendo en su dirección, al mirarlo ve que se trata de su papi y ve que mami esta detrás, sus papis se abrazan, y escucha que papi dice, me da mucho gusto verte Inglaterra y ambos entran a la casa, el pequeño aaron entra y esta en su cuarto, sabe que ese es su cuarto, pero no están sus cosas, alguien entra por la puerta, es su papi y esta mas grande que cuando lo vio entrar a la casa, lo ve sufrir, dice que ama a su mami, pero no como un hermano y no sabe como decirle sus sentimientos a mami,se acerca a papi y le dice que mami lo ama mucho, que no esté triste, sabe que papi no lo puede escuchar.

El pequeño aaron, siente como sus padres luchan contra todos los que se oponen, y una tarde el pequeño aaron abre sus ojitos y ve a mami a su lado y papi dormido en un sofá, ya he regresado de mi viaje papis todo estará bien, sus papis rápidamente se ponen a su lado y lo abrazan prometiendo que siempre estarán ahí para protegerlo de todos los que quieran hacerle daño.

Al final sus papis dejaron en claro que nunca escucharán de nuevo las opiniones de la gente de ambos países, ellos estarán juntos pase lo que pase, porque se aman y aman a su pequeño aaron. 


End file.
